This invention pertains to a sonic cleaning device and method for cleaning surfaces to remove accumulated particles therefrom by using sonic energy. It pertains more particularly to a conduit device having internally corrugated tube walls and through which a process gas is passed at velocities sufficient to generate sonic energy in the form of high intensity vibrations within the gas stream to fluidize accumulated particles and produce a cleaning effect.
The use of sonic energy for cleaning applications is generally known, such as for use in liquid baths or medium and also for removing solids. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,363 to Reichel discloses use of a sound wave generator for moving and dislodging fine particle materials such as grains stored in storage silos. U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,792 to Bodine discloses using sonic energy in an engine combustion gas exhaust system for performing a cleaning action for removing soot from catalyst particles. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,884 to Majkrzak discloses passing a gas through a corrugated tubing to produce sonic energy at various frequencies depending on the gas inlet pressure and mass flow rate through the tube, however, no cleaning utility is suggested. Thus, the prior art has evidently not disclosed any apparatus and method for using sonic energy or intense high frequency sound waves generated in a gas in a tube for particle fluidization and removal to clean surfaces.